


Send me away with the words of a love song

by Lenasjk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Death, Death is a woman, Death is.... well it's Death, I mean, It's annoying, M/M, POV Death, Romance, and she loves good, but she has a soft spot for them, but she ships them, even though she hates them, obviously, or at least death likes female pronouns, she will never admit it though, she's a little moody, the boys and death, they keep dying, they never meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: Death waits for no one... But maybe for them, she could make an exception.or Five Times One Of The Idiots Died and One Time They Both Did





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welllllllllll, I just couldn't help myself

I.

The first time Steve Rogers was dying, he was seven years old and Death wasn't there. At the time she had a date with Lust and couldn't be bothered with some boy from Brooklyn. Boys die all the time and it's not like she has to be there for every single case. She felt him dying even though she wasn't there to witness it, it was enough.

But Bucky Barnes, ten years old, was in the same bed as Steve, holding his hand tight, begging him to fight, to not give up even though Steve's mom, Sarah, twenty nine years old, was curled into herself sobbing loudly, clearly without hope that her son would live through this. 

And alright, after all this time, Death can admit she brought it on herself. Because even though she doesn't have to be there when the person is dying, she has to be there when they are dead to collect the soul. And of course Steve Rogers (that little shit) had to die when Death and Lust were getting somewhere. So, Death did the only logical thing at the time - she rejected Steve's soul and it got back into the boy. 

No one was more thrilled than Bucky that day... Well, maybe Death, but later she decided it was not worth it.

Okay, maybe it was, but that's not the point.

 

II.

The second time Steve dies, he is fifteen and Death is there. The boy is bleeing out, lying on the cold, dirty ground in some alley and Bucky Barnes is, again, with him. This time, though he is getting rid of three thugs who'd beaten his friend. Death must admit that she is a little impressed when a eighteen years old finished the others within seven minutes. 

He didn't make sure they're gone. He;s already putting Steve's head into his laps. Bucky is all shaken and does't even try to hide it. Steve is unconscious, no one hears his screams for help and he can't move Steve without hurting him even more. 

The last time Steve was dying, Death was not able to hear Bucky's pleads and even though over the years she heard a lot of them, she is a little surprised with the desperation she can hear in the boy's voice. He is begging his little friend to not give up even though Steve can't do anything. Death could. Not that she would, obviously. But she could. 

"Please, Stevie, you can't die. Not again. Not now, not never. Your mother will kill me if you die! And you'd never do this to me, right pal? Please, God, I'll do anything, just please please let him live. Take me. Take me and do whatever the hell you want, I'll do anything, but please he must live. I can't live without him. Stevie, darling, don't leave me, I need you. We're in this together, to the end of the line. There's no me without my best pal. You can't do this. You're so strong, so strong, please fight a little more for me, I'll bring someone. Just wait for me!"

And with a quick kiss to Steve's eyebrow, he is running out of alley like the hell hounds are after him. 

Death crooks her head. _He won't make it,_ she thinks, _Stevie boy is too far gone._

Death must be getting old, because when she feels Steve's soul breaking away, she puts her hand on it and make it wait. Just a minute. She wants to see what will happen. 

Forty three seconds later Bucky comes back with a doctor on his toes. 

And if Deaths has to make sure the soul stays in the body... Well, nobody has to know about it. 

 

III. 

Surprisingly, the third time Death meets Steve and Bucky, it's not the sickly one dying. Even more surprisingly the little sick boy is neither sick or little. 

Oh, well, good for him. 

The third time meets Death with twenty six years old Bucky Barnes dying from the bullet in the heart. How romantic. 

This time it's Bucky's head on Steve's laps and Steve's pleads for Bucky to hold on, the help is on its way. They are surrounded by four men and all of them are keeping their distance, but she can see they are terrified of what may happen. Will happen. Shit. She's not gonna do anything this time. She's not. It's not like Bucky can live more than few minutes after being shot in the heart. 

But she still keeps a steady hand on Barnes' soul, willing it to stay where it is. It's not like she needs the soul, not with the human war going on - she takes enough, she doesn't need more. She doesn't need _his_ soul. Not when all she can hear is the little one's (she needs to find new nickname) sobbing and pleads. 

_Oh dearie,_ she thinks, _why the two of you are so willing to give your lifes for each other._

Bucky stays alive longer than humanly possible, long enough for the help to arrive and save him. Death stay with him, just to make sure than her good deed is not wasted. 

Okay, so maybe she has a soft spot for the SteveandBucky (she decided to think about them this way, like they're one person instead of two, damn they give her a headache), but it means nothing. After all they can't keep dying...

Of course they have to prove her wrong.

 

IV. 

It's getting ridiculous. Honestly, do they have to keep dying? What's wrong with them. Can't they give her a break? Death's starting to regret not letting the little one die when he was a child.

The fourth time, one of them is dying, the other one is not there to beg for friend's life. 

Bucky Barnes is lying in the snow, dying and Steve Rogers is not there to hold him. 

Death doesn't like it. They were always together, they can't die alone. Bucky can't die without his Stevie. 

But there is nothing Death can do. She can keep his soul in him, but for how long? There is no one here. 

Bucky Barnes is going to die alone.

Oh, hell no. Death won't let him. 

So she knees next to him and does something she hadn't done for countless others lifes. 

She bounds his soul to his body for as long as she won't come for it again. 

Bucky Barnes is not meant to die without Steve Rogers, she won't let him.

_To the end of the line, pal._

V. 

What a little shit. 

Not even twenty four hours after Bucky fell and Steve is getting down with the plane in the middle of icy-nowhere. 

What an idiot. 

Ugh, she needs to take care of him too, isn't she? Why do they hate her when she does so much for them. 

Ungrateful bastards.

But standing next to Steve Rogers while he's also dying in a cold, she knows bonding his soul won't be enough. 

So she does what she never did. 

She asks Sleep for a favor.

 

VI. 

Death is on a gossip date with Love.

Love is telling her about two human men who were destined for each other, about how much they went through for each other and how extraordinary is the fact that they were together for almost two hundred years and-

_Oh, shit._

Okay, so maybe after making sure they wouldn't die, she forgot about them. So what? They weren't dying so it wasn't her problem. 

And now it is. 

How could she let them live for so long?! 

They are so annoying. Either they die too often or they live too long. Ugh, now she needs to fix it.

After her goodbye with Love, Death tracks down her (favourite) trouble makers (it was never her fault). 

They are in their house in Brooklyn, sleeping while holding hands. They look older, much older. She shouldn't have had forgotten about them. 

But well, what's done is done. 

She puts her hand on their linked ones and unbounds their souls. The effect is almost immediate. Their breathing is slowing down and after few seconds it is final. 

They are dead. 

Death watches their souls, still holding hands, waiting for her to collect them. After she does, she looks for a moment at the dead bodies lying in the bed. 

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers died together, holding hands.

Good.

They were always supposed to go together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
